Last First Kiss
by Rinnesuke
Summary: Lady Sharon Rainsworth was the sun. Innocent. Beautiful. And so very, bright. She was too pure to belong here and too strong to not. She was everything Reim admired, and the only thing that couldn't be his.


******Title: **Last First Kiss

**Summary: **Lady Sharon Rainsworth was the sun. Innocent. Beautiful. And so very, bright. She was too pure to belong here and too strong to not. She was everything Reim admired, and the only thing that couldn't be his.

**Rating: **K

**Warnings: **None. Fluff-like romance.

**Pairings: **Reim/Sharon

**Disclaimer: **I really do not own Pandora Hearts, but I own my ideas.

**-insertlinebreakhere-**

"_We could stay in this moment for the rest of our lives… Hey, is it over now?"_

_- Inevitable by Anberlin_

**-insertlinebreakhere-**

Reim peeked around the doorframe. He was feeling quite nervous, to be honest. Sweat poured down his back and soaked his shirt. His glasses slid down the bridge of his nose ever so slowly as he inched a little more forward.

Sharon sat peacefully in that room, her caramel locks mussed lightly by the slight breeze. A thick novel was in her lap and a cup of Earl Grey tea on the dainty table. The corners of her full lips were turned up even in what appeared to be the light sleep she was in.

"Ara, ara, what do we have here?~" a very familiar voice crept up from behind him.

Reim leaped a few feet in to the air, goose bumps rippling the surface of his skin. He shoved a gloved hand over his mouth to stop the stunned squeak that threatened.

A crimson eye stared out at him through thick, snow-white bangs, accompanied by a wide grin. The man in question lifted his shoulders and held his hands up in an 'innocent' shrug.

Reim whisper-yelled, "Xerxes!"

"What on Earth could you be doing, Reim-san?" Break chuckled.

Break took a glance past Reim's shoulder to see the very white and lacy room. Reim's cheeks heated as he tried to make his escape.

Emily squawked, "He's spying on the lady! A stalker! A stalker!"

"I am absolutely not stalking Sharon-sama!" Reim spun around to hiss.

Break said, "If you want to see her so much, you should just go in~"

"Break?"

A melodius voice drifted out. Reim 'eek'ed and immediately tried to turn tail once again, but Break caught him by the coat.

"Yes, my Lady?" Break sung.

He skipped in to the room, dragging the flailing Reim along. Sharon looked vaguely surprised as she stood up.

"What are you doing to Reim-san?" she questioned.

Break smirked, "Nothing much~ Just giving a dear friend a little push~"

The albino exchanged looks with his puppet doll, before secretly making their exit. Reim coughed, straightening himself and adjusting his necktie.

"I apologise for the disturbance, Sharon-sama…" he trailed off.

His eyes strayed to the top of Sharon's head, where a bird seemed to have made its nest. Her ponytail had been tugged out of its place and was now a maze of tendrils around her shoulders. Her bangs were halfway over her eyes and the many layers of hair stuck out in odd directions.

Sharon noticed his gaze and quickly reached up to smoothen down her hair, making it worse.

"My Lady, please allow me to help," Reim bowed hesitantly.

Sharon chewed on her bottom lip, "Ah…"

**-insertlinebreakhere-**

They made small talk as Reim ran through the tangles with an obsidian comb. He complained about Break and berated her on her little habits teasingly. Sharon giggled and shared with him small snippets of gossip. He pulled a section of her hair in to an impressive long plait, weaving a pretty ribbon in to it. A beautiful baby pink rose was tucked in to the loose waves behind her ear, securing the rest of her hair down. Finally, he stood back and admired the half-up, half-down style he had achieved.

"Amazing…" Sharon breathed as she stared in to a mirror.

Reim watched as a smile graced her rosebud lips. _She was breathtakingly beautiful. _He knew this when he stared at her, unable to look away. He could still feel the satiny touch of her hair when he looked at it compliment her slim frame. A warm, bubbly emotion filled him as he noticed the curve of her high cheekbones and the pale flush there. He watched different emotions flitter through her strawberry-coloured twin suns. He smiled at her adorable button nose. He admired her slender, long neck. He felt his fingers itch to catch hold of her fingertips and girlish hands. He observed the strapless, deep-pink dress that hid her shapely legs from view and the shyly peeking out Mary Jane-style heels.

Sharon Rainsworth instilled so many new feelings in him, and he didn't know what to do about it.

…_I wish she could be mine._

**-insertlinebreakhere-**

**Author's Note:**

I have never fallen in love before. Really.

I actually wanted to write more, but I thought that this was a good place to end. Haha.

Inspiration was from here: http: / / youtu. be/ SwJm_CYprIs

R&R?

-Rin-


End file.
